The invention relates to a golf club head of the iron type, and more particularly to such a golf club head that will propel the golf ball out of the sand more efficiently than the common or conventional wedge type golf club head.
The common type of golf club irons are 1-9 irons and wedges. The present invention is directed to a wedge. Wedges have different names. The more common names are pitching, sand and lob. The common or conventional type wedge has a flat or straight face or striking surface. Wedges are golf clubs that are primarily designed for shots of a short distance and for hitting the ball out of the sand. The face or striking surface of the wedge head has a greater loft than other golf club heads. The golf iron head is attached to a shaft and a grip is attached to the other end of the shaft. The wedge head of the present invention is attached to the shaft in the same way as the common or conventional wedge head. The grip also the same. A ferrule may be attached to the shaft if desired. However, the face or striking surface of the wedge head of the present invention is not completely straight or flat as is the case with the common or conventional type.